poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Skarloey
' Skarloey'is a narrow gauge saddletank engine, is the oldest engine on the Skarloey Railway. Talyllyn from the Talyllyn Railway is his twin, and Rheneas is his brother. Bio in the Railway Series Skarloey was built at Fletcher, Jennings, and Co., Whitehaven in 1864 as a 0-4-0ST with no cab, which caused him to bounce a lot, alongside his twin, Talyllyn. He was the first engine to arrive on the newly developed Skarloey Railway in 1865. His young antics proved bothersome but he soon matured when he received his cab and trailing wheels. Skarloey was put aside in 1945, fit for steam only in extreme emergency. On one such occasion, he damaged his springs whilst bringing home Sir Handel's train, resulting in a receiving a well-needed overhaul. Since returning to service, he has been very much a voice of reason on the Skarloey Railway: he was responsible for Sir Handel's comeuppance when the latter became boastful about his new wheels, and changed Duncan's views about passengers by telling him about the time when Rheneas saved the Railway. At the celebrations for his and Rheneas' 100th birthday, he collected the Duke of Sodor (much to Peter Sam's confusion) and took him around the new loop line. He later attended Ivo Hugh's naming ceremony. Bio in the television series When Skarloey first appeared in the fourth season, he had not worked in some time, but soon proved his worth once more. Since then, he has been a dedicated worker and a very wise engine. However, from the seventh to twelfth seasons, Skarloey has acted like a very young engine and has tried to prove his bravery by getting hauled up the winch on the incline and by having a race with Rheneas and Freddie. He has also acted timid, being scared of an old wooden bridge, the wharf, and storms. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he becomes the respected leader of Blue Mountain Quarry. While he is kind-hearted, he does not stand any nonsense. Persona Skarloey is the sage of the Skarloey Railway and is an old, faithful little engine. Although once full of enthusiasm and his own ideas in his youth, Skarloey is now one of the oldest engines on the Island. He is a calm-natured, quaint, and mature engine and may often try to guide or watch over less experienced narrow gauge engines in his firm but fair and friendly manner. He acts kindly to engines and passengers alike and always enjoys a gentle, smooth journey through the woods by the lakeside and stopping at all the gates and stiles he remembers so well. Trivia *Skarloey will meet Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' and Tigger refers him to be, "Skarloey boy". *After Stuingtion's films, Skarloey will have two 50 Cal. sniper rifles. *Skarloey along with Rheneas are best friends with Twist. Gallery RWS Skarloey (Cabless).png|RWS Skarloey (Cabless) RWS Skarloey.png|RWS Skarloey Skarloey.png|Skarloey in his model verison. CGI Skarloey.png Skarloey as Indiana Jones.png|Skarloey as Indiana Jones Skarloey Pony.png|Skarloey as an earth pony Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Twins Category:Leaders Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Welsh-Accented characters Category:Tank engines Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Cybersquad Category:Ponies Category:Snipers Category:Riflemen Category:Gunners Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Skarloey Engines Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Singing characters Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Gephyrophobia Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies